Eier Stormcrown
Eier Stormcrown is a half-elf Warlock from the Baxtar region He is part of the questing party known as Fire and Fury and the Furious Three. His preferred methods of combat are a spectral chain he summons from his fiends realm as well as a classic eldritch blast. Early Life Born to diplomat between Elven and Human kingdoms, Eier Stormcrown grew up knowing nothing but luxury. As a child, Eier always demanded the best clothing, food, and of course, weapons. Fascinated with tales of old heroes and adventurers, Eier always dreamt of being a capable swordsman that could go on his own adventures to defeat villains. Alas, Eier was never as skilled a swordsman as his brother Erodan. Erodan was the model child, an excellent swordsman as well as a brilliant student. Eier on the other hand, often brought out the darker side of their father. Often Eier had been caught bringing ladies of the night as well as copious amounts of wine to his quarters. These had always been Eier’s weakness, too much time spent chasing women, not enough training. Tome of Adrogan When Eier and Erodans father finally passed away, it was revealed that Erodan, the younger son was to inherit almost all the family wealth. Eier, the first-born, feeling betrayed left his home in a drunken rage. Eier made his way on horseback deep into the woods and eventually came upon a mysterious traveler with glittering green eyes. The traveler heard Eiers story and offered Eier a tome to read. The traveler seemed to disappear as Eier begins to flip through the tome. The tome detailed a ritual to commune with Adrogan, the Dark Prince. The tome further explains Adrogan's unmatched prowess in combat and his mastery of seduction and guile. Eier, decides to commune with the Dark Prince to ask for the power to take back his family home from his brother. After completing the ritual to commune with The Dark Prince, a pair of glowing green malevolent eyes appear before Eier. A voice in his head begins to speak and reveals that Adrogan is already aware of Eier’s situation. The Dark Prince offers to lend some of his strength to Eier in exchange for souls as well as establishing a foothold in this realm to gain more worshipers. A Warlocks Vengence Upon receiving Adrogan’s power, Eier returns to his family home to confront his brother. For the first time, Eier defeats Erodan in combat. As Erodan lay defeated, he begs his brother to spare his life, Eier’s eyes begin to glow green and flames erupt from his fingertips. Eier sets the entire estate ablaze with Erodan and all its occupants still inside. Eier walks away from the remains of his family home, feeling the power coursing through his veins. The sense of power is almost addicting, he craves more. The memories of the heroes he used to idolize no longer present in his mind, he wanders away looking to grow more powerful by collecting worthy souls for Adrogan. Present Day Category:Player Characters Category:Warlock